


The Citadel's Rulebook for Gods and Goddesses

by CassandraStarflower



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Gods and Goddesses, Humor, Kinda Cracky, based off of characters and events created by, myself and my sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraStarflower/pseuds/CassandraStarflower
Summary: Here are the rules for gods like Fate, featured in: Fate’s Expose, lost souls dancing (and now the lie’s collapsing), we all float down here, and possibly more*!*I've forgotten whether she appears in other works. I don't think she does, but just to be safe :)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Citadel's Rulebook for Gods and Goddesses

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody asked for the rules on the IT fic, so I provided :) I may continue this with more rules if the mood strikes me.

Rule Number One: No Interference In Mortal Matters*

*except in the following situations- 

-dire, near apocalyptic conditions

-important people's deaths inevitable

-alteration of the timeline due to orders from The Bosses

-orders from The Bosses**

**allowing you to plant suggestions in mortal ears, NOT smite people yourself

Rule Number Two: Do Not Allow the World To Die 

or you will be fired*** or demoted

***erased from existence

Rule Number Three: You May Not Reveal Secrets to Mortals Unless In An Approved Manner****

****such as an Official Timeline Alteration

Rule Number Four: No Favorites*****

*****this rule is often broken. Please do not tell coworkers or your bosses about your favorites. You will be fired.

Rule Number Five: Do Not Destroy the Universe on a Whim. Please. 

Rule Number Six: Mysterious Plagues, Deaths, or Divine Interventions Without Prior Approval will be Prosecuted. 

Rule Number Seven: Do Not Invade the Sanctity of the Mind******

******this does not include the suggestions employed in compliance with Official Orders

Rule Number Eight: Backstory Alteration Officially Illegal Except with Proper Official Approval*******

*******fourteen forms required, must be filled out in triplicate and filed appropriately in the appropriate Universe Office, the Office of Character Alteration, and the Office of the Supreme Bosses.

Rule Number Nine: The Reset Button is Off Limits. Do Not Reset The Universe. 

Rule Number Ten: Do Not Send Mortals Back In Time Without Approval********

********eight different forms required to be filled out in triplicate and filed in the Office of Time and Space, the appropriate Universe office, and the Office of the Supreme Bosses. 

Rule Number Eleven: Do Not Give Humans Superpowers Without Approval*********

*********seventy-three forms required, must be filled out in triplicate and filed in the Office of Metahuman/Mutant/Enhanced Matters, the appropriate Universe Office, and the Office of the Supreme Bosses. 

Rule Number Twelve: Do Not Question Your Orders. 

Rule Number Thirteen: Do Not Pester The Being.

-the Highest of all bosses is not your friend or confidant. They have many things to do.

Rule Number Fourteen: Do Not Do Your Coworker’s Job For Them

Rule Number Fifteen: The Canon Universe is Off-Limits**********

**********entering this universe or interfering with set events within this universe will result in immediate termination and the firing of anyone who assisted you

Rule Number Sixteen: Do Your Job. 

Rule Number Seventeen: Do Not Start a Romantic or Sexual Relationship with a Mortal of your Jurisdiction.***********

**********This will result in immediate termination.

Rule Number Eighteen: Relax, have fun!************

************but not too much fun.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a Multiverse that Fate works in, and the Supreme Bosses are myself and my sister :) Cassandra and Selene Starflower.  
> Also, all of the rules exist for a variety of reasons :) There are a lot of gods and Fate recently took over the job from the former Fate, who was banished to rule over Limbo due to Crimes Against Humanity.  
> If you want to know why a specific rule exists, just ask!


End file.
